Listen To Your Heart
by moon-in-flames
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Neji have been assigned an assasination mission...on the misson, Naruto and Hinata get really close...but Neji is acting very strange...I wonder why?..If you want to know, read and find out...dont forget to R&R...!


**Chapter 1: The Mission**

The street was silent and peaceful as a young white eyed man walked towards the Hokage tower. The silence was broken by a loud patter of feet that belonged to an energetic blond, hurrying towards his favorite restaurant.

"Oi, Naruto! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Neji called out as the blond sped past him.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yelled back an answer, as he continued running. Too late, he noticed a dark haired girl; who had the same eyes as Neji; step out onto the road in front of him.

"Hey watch out!" The blond yelled, just before he crashed into the girl knocking her flat onto the ground. Neji hurried over to them.

"Ow…" the girl moaned.

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto apologized, not realizing that he was lying right on top of her. "Are you okay?"

Hinata of course, Naruto being her long-time crush, noticed immediately what position they were in, and turned a bright shade of red.

"Get off her, you fool!" Neji yelled, dragging Naruto off poor Hinata and helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he repeated Naruto's question, more gently to her.

Shakily, she nodded her head, still very red in the face.

"I'm really sorry Hinata," Naruto apologized again, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Hinata muttered, her blush not fading. "I was just looking for the two of you…"

Neji looked at her questioningly.

"Hokage-sama wants to see us in her office…"

"Come in," the Godaime Hokage said, answering to the knock on her door.

The door opened to reveal Naruto, Hinata and Neji. Stepping inside and closing the door behind them, Naruto exploded.

"Hey! Tsunade baa-chan! Why did you call us so early?! I haven't even eaten any ramen yet!"

Tsunade glared at him. "I have a mission for the three of you."

"A mission?" Naruto asked, scratching his chin. "But we aren't even in the same team!"

"Naruto, you ought to know that Kakashi went on a mission alone,"

Naruto nodded.

"And I need Sakura here,"

"What about Team Gai?" Naruto asked.

"Gai and Lee are on a mission, and Tenten called in sick."

"Kure-''

"Kurenai and Shino are both on separate missions, and Kiba and Akamaru are training outside the village."

"A-''

"Asuma's team is already on a mission," Tsunade finished. "Are you satisfied?"

Glaring, Naruto exclaimed "Fine!"

Tsunade gave a triumphed smirk. "In this mission, you will have to protect Princess Inaika-''

"Princess?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised, earning a glare from Neji.

"The mission-''

"Baa-chan…" Naruto muttered.

"Consists of-''

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto said more loudly.

"What now brat?!" Tsunade growled, giving up on ignoring him any further.

"This is obviously a C rank mission," Naruto grumbled. "All three of us are Jounin now!"

Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to control her temper.

"And I've done S rank missions when I was a Genin! You can take Gaara's word for that!" Naruto said smugly. "I absolutely refuse this C rank mission!"

Closing her eyes and resting her head on her chair back, Tsunade said "This is an S rank mission Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Not only is this a mission to protect someone, but it is also an assassination mission!"

Neji's eyes narrowed, while Hinata's eyes widened. Biting her lip, she thought, "Assassination? I knew once I joined Anbu these missions would come along, but this is my first!"

Glancing at her cousin, she thought, "Neji nii-chan has stained his hands since he was about thirteen years old… I wonder if I, as a Jounin and a new member of Anbu, would be able to now…"

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's voice interrupted her thoughts. Hinata turned around to see both the boys standing at the door. "Aren't you coming?"

The Godaime looked at her expectantly. Nodding, she walked out of the Hokage's office, and the boys followed.

**Well, how was that? This is the first time I've written a fanfic, so go easy on me!**

**Well I hope you liked it. **

**I'll try to update the next chappie soon.**

**PLEASE review……**

**See ya!!!**


End file.
